


Just Got to Run

by bookedequestrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookedequestrian/pseuds/bookedequestrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is on the track team, Dean is on the football team Dean. Stuff happens when Cas & Dean stay after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Got to Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostsfacer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ghostsfacer), [http://ghostsfacer.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fghostsfacer.tumblr.com%2F), [ghostfacer-berry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ghostfacer-berry), [on the tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=on+the+tumblr).



> this is a birthday present for~ ghostsfacer / ghostfacer-berry on tumblr
> 
> Highschool AU. Tried to keep Cas as Castiel as possible with a few alterations, but I’m not great at writing him. Cas is on the track team, Dean is on the football Dean. Stuff happens when Cas & Dean stays after practice. FYI Never written smut before so, um sorry in advance.

Castiel Novak would run until he physically couldn’t anymore. It was something no one else on the track team seemed to get. He ran long after practice even. Coach Masters would sometimes have to step in to stop him from overexerting himself or running till he passed out-which he had done. It wasn’t that Coach Masters cared about Cas though she just didn’t want to lose one of her best runners to a muscle strain or pulled tendon.

It wasn’t like Cas ran like this all the time, ran with almost a feral need to just run. It was on days in late spring when the air was charged with electricity and if you shuffled your feet in a certain way, or pulled your hand along your sweater you could shock someone, it was the days when the air was charged that Castiel run, or in late summer before school when it was humid and even if you were just sitting you were sweating puddles and the news promised meteor showers-of wishes coming true. It was the days when it always felt like something was going to happen, when you always felt boxed in, it was those days that Cas ran like tomorrow didn’t exist.

It was one of those summer days. The stagnate heat just sitting on the back of your neck, taunting you with fake breezes, but it just makes the heat more oppressive. Coach Masters had scheduled the track practice for 5 that evening hoping to a) avoid other team practices and b) avoid the heat. They did neither. The football team’s practice was in full swing.

“I feel kind of bad for them, having to practice in this” Anna gestured to the air around them. “Wearing all that, you know?” Anna asked Castiel. She wore a sweat wicking, tank top and rather short, running shorts. She sipped at her water while Cas guzzled down his and looked at her.

“Why? You must know what you’re signing up for when you go out for a team” Cas said. He kicked his leg up behind his back and grabbed it at the ankle, bending into a swan-like stretch. He held it for a count of 10 before he switched legs. One of the football players wolf whistled, probably Gabe.

“It’s not exactly like I even really care Castiel, I’m just more concerned about or brother getting heatstroke because he fifty points of pads on!” Anna snapped. Cas stared at her and sipped at his water.

“He’s a kicker, his pads aren’t as heavy as a blockers, plus he’s got that horrid cut off” Cas glanced over at Gabriel. “Which used to my shirt, he stole my shirt again” Anna started laughing.

“What?”

“You just admitted your shirt is horrible. I no longer need to stage a fashion intervention” Anna said coughing on her water as they set about cleaning the track team equipment.

“It looks good on me” Castiel muttered under his breath, which just set Anna to laughing harder. She went off to join the others in cleaning and left Cas to pick up empty water bottles. They had the track equipment cleaned up before nine for the first time since summer practice had started.

“Good practice today! I want the next one to better!” Coach Masters shouted as the lined up track team. A murmur of agreement spread through the crowd. She dismissed them and walked over to Cas, her hand placed firmly on his shoulder.

“You get half an hour. I don’t care if you need it or if you want, set your goddamn timer or something and text me when you’re finished. I am not having you pull your calf muscle again because you ‘needed you run’. Am I clear?” Couch Masters asked. She always seemed to know when Cas had that need to just go. Maybe it was because he got better times in practice or because he could never stand still when they changed drills or most likely because he pushed himself and everyone else to their limits.

“I’m not staying, we have a lovely home with AC and it is calling” Anna said walking toward the parking lot, her gear bag slung over her shoulder. Gabe tortted up behind her and started pestering her about getting ice cream on the way home since he’s worked so hard during practice. He turned and waved bye to Cas.

“See you at home, baby bro, have fun with the whole extra exercise thing” Gabe hollered across the football pitch and track field. Cas smiled and shook his head, he and Anna were convinced Gabe had only joined football for the cheerleaders, especially the head cheerleader, Kali.

Cas went to his gear bag and dug out his bag. He really wanted to queue up a text for Coach Masters in thirty minutes, but he knew he couldn’t lie even virtually so he set his phone to the loudest it could go, with the most annoying ringtone it had and for it to go off in half an hour. He did a few stretches for it slightly cooled out muscles and started up a light jog.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Cas heard his phone go off and slowed back to a jog, he hadn’t realized he’d been sprinting till his phone had brought him back to what he was actually doing. He grounded the half-mile track toward the bench his phone sat one and started walking. His legs started shaking and Cas picked up the pace again.

“Answer your damn phone man” Cas jerked his head around to find the captain of the football team-Dean Winchester-standing in the middle of the pitch hurling footballs at a fake receiver. He had changed out of his top practice pads and simple wore a shirt and the tight football pants. Cas stopped by his blaring phone, he was going to retort that no one was calling him, but before his fingers could close around it his legs buckled. He didn’t even try to stop himself from collapsing onto the grass. He heard someone-Dean-curse off in the distance then he heard thudding footfalls. Cas did not analyze how Dean could adjust the way he walked and get a faster pivot, a faster run, a faster everything. He most certainly did not. Dean was heavy on his feet, but Cas had seen him play, he was good where he lacked swiftness-which he had plenty of-he made up for in cunning.

“Shit man, what’d you do now, pull another calf muscle?” Dean asked. He grabbed a water bottle and towel off the bench. He drenched the towel and placed it over Cas’s forehead. He sat with and thus and an accompanied groan as his knee popped.

“No, just didn’t regulate” Cas said. He reached for the water bottle and started to gulp it down. Dean pulled the bottle out of Cas’s hands.

“Hey, not regulating is what got you into this, what happens if you drink to fast after hard exercise?” Dean asked hold the bottle away from Cas. He reached for the bottle anyway, but eventually dropped his hand when Dean didn’t budge.

“You…get..sick” Cas said as he gasped for breath. Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder rubbing small circles. Being the captain of the football team and having a brother on the team and a family with a rather large house meant that a lot of the team meetings got hosted at the Novak household. So it wasn’t like Dean and Castiel had never met. In fact they had even interacted on the rare occasions Cas sat in on the meetings and Dean asked him to pass the chips.

“Cas breathe, in through the nose out through the mouth…good” Dean said with a strong pat to Cas’s right shoulder. Dean stood then bent down and hooked his hands under Castiel’s pits and hauled him up. The towel on his forehead sliding to the ground.

“Up and adam, Cas got to get you moving before your muscles decide to freeze or spasm or something. Masters would be pissed” Dean said as he propped Cas up against the bench and handed him the water bottle. Dean went about collecting his and Cas’s thing while Cas stretched and drank his water. When Dean had everything together they stood for a moment in awkward silence staring at each other.

“Well I guess I’m your ride, think you can walk to the car?” Dean asked. Cas stared at him and lifted on dark eyebrow. The look was ‘of course I can, why do you even ask’ Dean raised his hands in surrender and waited for Cas to start walking. Cas started walking and realized he’d really pushed himself. His legs screaming at him from the simple act of walking, he glared at the stairs leading to the parking lot and suppressed a groan. When they did reach the stairs Cas leaned heavily on the stairs and ignored Dean asked if he needed help. Hovering like a protective mother hen.

“Dean I’m fi-” Cas was about to snap fine but his toe caught on the last step and his world tilted. Usually he had better reflexes, if he hadn’t sprinted for a half an hour, hadn’t over worked himself again. He started to fall, the gravel of the parking lot coming to meet his face at an alarming rate. Then he stopped. Dean’s arm snaked around his waist, his chest pressed close his back with his breath panting warm by his ear. They stood for a moment Dean holding Cas tight to him, not letting him go.

“Dean” Cas breathed. He had been never seen himself as heterosexual or homosexual, he’d never seen sexuality as a thing it was more about attraction to him. And Dean with his bright green eyes, light brown hair and sculpted features were something to look at. Cas just didn’t know if Dean had the same feelings about sexuality as he did or if he even liked him. Still he looked over at Dean, Dean’s face almost buried in Cas’s neck. Dean stared into Cas’s crystal clear, blue eyes and shifted so he was more upright then without breaking eye contact he pressed his lips to the back Castiel’s neck.

“Mmmh” Cas moaned. Dean smirked into his neck. He helped Cas to his car, it was chaos with their gear bags and Castiel’s tired limbs, but Dean never let him go. Luckily Dean’s Car was only a few yards away.

“When did you get the Impala?” Cas asked distracting himself. Dean pushed him into the back door and mumbled something like stay into his neck as he went to the trunk. He smiled at him around the trunk as he tossed their gear bags in.

“Dad gave it to me as a senior year present. I think he mainly gave it to me so I would be responsible for Sammy getting to and from school” Dean said with a shrug. He slammed the trunk closed and walked over to Cas. He put his arms on either side of Cas and hovered there.

“So” Dean said.

“So” Cas replied. Dean smiled and leaned in he hesitated and Castiel tilted his chin up, then Dean pressed his lips together along with their hips. Dean pressing tight, grinding and shimming his hips, Cas moaned against Dean’s mouth. Cas hooked his legs around Dean’s hips-with great effort- he ran his hands through Dean’s hair and deepened the kiss. Nibbling at Dean’s lips, licking into his mouth kiss the the corners of his mouth and Dean did the same only rocking and thrusting his hips.

“Shit” Dean muttered as he pulled away panting. Cas’s heart stuttered, his mind raced what had he done? Dean looked at Cas and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, quieting and calming his mind and body. He blushed and looked out toward the pitch, Cas moved one of his hands to his cheeks looking for what was wrong.

“The, uh, cup is in the way” Dean said almost inaudibly. Cas started laughing and slid himself off Dean, when his feet hit the ground he pressed himself up against Dean and smiled when he looked at him.

“I can fix that” Cas said slipping his hand into Dean’s pants hand tight on said cup. Dean grinning as Cas slipped the cup off and out. Dean reached around and opened the backdoor of the Impala.

“Let’s move somewhere more private” Dean said. He shuffled Cas into the backseat, plastering kisses down his deck. Dean managed to hook his foot on the door and close hit behind them. Cas chuckled as Dean smirked and popped his head in victory. His chuckled was cut short when Dean shifted his hips. His sharp intake of breath, drove Dean on.

“Dean should we reall-oh, ah! Mmmh” Cas moaned as Dean rocked into him. Cas’s entire body felt like jelly, stuck to the leather seat of the Impala, hot and stick and humid. The inside of the car wasn’t any color then outside. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas full on the mouth, biting lightly at his bottom lips and licking at his upper one.

“Dean car hot” Cas gasped out. Dean shimmed his hips in such a ay against Cstiel’s that it made his breath catch. Dean continued his merciless rocking and reached a hand between them rubbing against Cas’s hard-on adding to the friction. Dean stopped rocking their hips together and smiled wickedly at Cas. He grabbed the end of Cas’s running shorts and tugged, exposing Castiel’s pre-cum leaking erection.

“Dean, we really shouldn’t be doing this in parking lot, much less a school park-” Cas was cut short as Dean lower himself down and kissed the head of Cas’s cock. Dean gave the head a flick of his tongue and it was enough to bring out a sharp gasp from the boy beneath him. Smirking, Dean wrapped his lips around the entire head and began sucking. Castiel bit his lip as hard as he could to muffle his moans, but a few did escape. His hips bucked sporadically, back arching as if he had no control over his actions, body shaking from the effort of it, aching with the pleasure of sex. When Dean began licking the underside his head slammed back against the seat, hair soaked with sweat.  
Castiel moaned and pawed at Dean’s hair, trying to shove his face away, before he came, before it was too late. With a final defiant thrust of his already tired hips, Cas gasped louded as he came hot into Dean’s mouth. Dean grunted but otherwise swallowed without any complaint.

“Cas” Dean breathed into the other boy’s stomach as he shoved his hand down his pants. Cas reached up, using Dean as an anchor to haul himself up and kiss Dean. Dean groaned and shuddered, stilling for a moment as the orgasm rocked his body.

They looked at each other and started laughing. Cas jerked his shorts up. Dean gave Cas a quick kiss before he crawled over into the front seat with a lot of effort while Cas got out of the car and walked to the passenger seat on shaky legs.

They drove in silence-but for the sound of rock-n-roll-for a while, the car hot and stinking of sex. Then without a world Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’s hand. Dean looked over at him.

“So are you my boyfriend now?” He asked quietly, eyes never leaving their hands. Cas smiled at him, at their hands tangled together.

“Only if you want me to be”

“Good, cause I want you to be” He pulled Castiel’s hand up to lips to kiss the knuckles before he focused back on the road. Castiel Novak had always had this need to run, but at the moment he was perfectly content listening to old rock-n-roll songs holding hands with Dean Winchester, perfectly happy.


End file.
